Milkshake
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: edited by beta oneshot ItaSak Itachi is OOC, AU lemon alert


Milkshake

Summary: one/shot Sak/Ita, Itachi is quite OOC, AU. I got inspired by the song.

Authors note: song – Milkshake by kelis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Sakura sauntered over to an occupied table. "What do you want?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Her hand was poised and ready to write down his order over her notepad.

Repeat x2  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

"What I want seems to not be on the menu, Sakura. But, I'll have a vanilla milkshake in its stead. " he murmured settling his head atop of his hands and staring at her uptight form that was now walking away from him. Her pink little waitress outfit suddenly felt a little too tight and Sakura tugged the bottom skirt down.

She placed his order on the damaged pickup counter. Running a slightly expiring hand through her long pink hair, Sakura glared over her shoulder, directly noticing a smug male customer in the corner of her eye. _Damn Uchiha…He's been coming here for weeks…Asking me out…the cocky bastard just never gives up!_ The poor girl sighed exasperatingly and left to take a couple more orders from waiting customers.

I know you want it,   
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time

_Chorus x2_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,   
But I have to charge

"Sakura! Itachi is refusing to get served; he said he only wants you to serve him…again…" Tenten said grumbling to herself. Sakura sighed but nodded, taking the milkshake from Tenten and walking over to the man known as Uchiha Itachi.

"You could get me sacked for the tricks you pull, asshole!" She angrily slammed the milkshake down on the table, stomping off to the bathroom.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she gingerly touched the bags under her eyes and somberly noticed the weariness within her jade depths. She hadn't had much sleep, all she did was work. For having three different jobs AND still finding time to study, her body was just worn to threads. The burden of obtaining money for her mother and little brother crushed her spirits. But they would be on the streets with no were to go if she didn't and she loved them too much for that.

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

_Chorus x2_  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

Walking back into the diner, she clenched her teeth as Itachi wave her over. Rubbing her temples she looked at him with half closed eyes. "What?" she harshly asked, staring down at the annoying man. Itachi didn't say anything, didn't even twitch. "Life would be so much easier for you if you just took up my offer." He stated, Sakura snarled at him yanking him by his collar so he was face to face with her.

"I will not lower myself to becoming your whore for money!" she whispered so no one in the little diner could hear, they sure were watching though.

_Chorus x2_  
Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

Itachi smirked at her. "You wouldn't be becoming a whore. For every night you spend with me I will give you four-hundred dollars. That should be enough to pay your bills and still have enough left over for shopping and food. Think about it. You would be getting four-hundred dollars a night. It's better than what these scumbags give you," Itachi uttered.

"Yes, but you want me to sleep with you, damn it." Sakura said as if stating the obvious. "I never said that. I said I would give you money to _stay_ with me every night. I am certain that given the circumstances, I wouldn't have to pay you to crawl into my bed."

Disgusted with his rude statement, Sakura's eyes narrowed in rage and slapped him soundly across his face. She whipped off her frilly white apron and threw it on the floor. Collecting her bag and jacket, she quickly told her manager that she had quit.

Pink hair blew around her face as she unlocked her car and settled her self in the driver's seat. Her music blared loudly has she drove off. Haruno Sakura was oblivious to the car creeping around the corner and closely following her from behind.

Parking up her car outside her apartment, she got her keys out and walked up to the door unlocking it. Sakura stomped inside. Her pale arms dumped her jacket and bag on the floor by the door. And she walked straight into her bedroom, plopping down on her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

Swiftly, she felt herself being lifted guided gently placed into someone's warm lap. The comforting motion of a callused hand combed over her hair lightly, and it oddly soothed her.

Startled, emerald looked up and into the attractive pale face of Itachi. Not having the strength to pull away in a weak voice she asked, "How did you get in?" Itachi shook his head and put a long finger to her soft lips. Pulling the digit away, he brought his lips just a breath away from hers. His black bangs fell around them both.

Soft as a feather, he moved that little space to make their lips touch. Sakura pulled him closer by tangling her hands into his hair and pulling him closer with a little force. Itachi smirked against her lips and ran his tongue over her lips tenderly.

Sakura pulled away slowly, panting against his lips. Lusty eyes looked up at him, soft pink lips and a small tongue darting out, licking over them. Itachi hungrily smashed their lips together again, forgetting that he might have to be gentle with her.

Soon they lay tangled in the bed sheets, skin meeting skin. Firmly allowing only touch, Sakura explored what she was physically and emotionally unfamiliar with.

Itachi kissed down her sweet neck, biting a certain spot. His primal self marked her as his. Sakura's mouth made a perfect 'o' as Itachi came to her breasts, trailing kisses between them and along her stomach; coming back up again to give her a passionate kiss.

Sakura felt Itachi nudge at her opening, letting her legs go wider for him. Itachi stared into her emerald orbs, moaning pleasure as her small, delicate hands fell on his shoulder blades for support.

Giving Sakura a soft kiss on the lips he slowly let his member sink into her tight warmth. Sakura slightly winced at the pinch of pain, fully aware of him delving into her body. She reminded herself quickly that the real pain hadn't started yet.

Itachi met resistance and he mentally rejoiced for being her first. His animal instincts gripped his mind, possessive of his woman, and pulling back slowly; he thrust back in with a snap. Sakura let her nails sink into Itachi's tanned skin, rivulets of blood appearing.

Biting her lip in the pain, shock ran through her body when Itachi whispered soothing words to her, rubbing her belly in calming circles. Relaxing her body, she let her head settle against her fluffy pillow.

As she relaxed, Itachi slowly plunged in and out of her, enjoying the feeling of her juices swirl around his shaft. Sakura moaned in pleasure as the pain ebbed away leaving a becoming, pleasurable feeling.

Wrapping her legs tightly around Itachi's waist on impulse, she felt herself squeeze him tightly. Sakura pulled her hands away from his shoulder blades and wrapped them around his neck. She locked her lips with his as they rocked their bodies together in fever.

Itachi panted against Sakura's ear, his thrust becoming short and frenzied. He was nearing the edge, moving his right hand down between their passionately joined bodies; he reached for her pleasure point, running two fingers over her clit and nub.

Thrashing her head side to side, Sakura moaned Itachi's name again and again. Itachi nibbled on her lobe. "Come for me, Sakura." he whispered against her ear, feeling her tight walls tighten around him drastically increasing his pleasure by tenfold.

Sakura ran her hands through his silky black locks, eyes locked on each other, the passion and lust reflecting in their orbs. Itachi took her hands and linked them with his own, pumping into her harder as the need to climax grew. Aiming for that special spot deep inside of her, he heard her distant scream as his own climax crashed down on him.

The only sounds that could be heard were their harsh breathing, the chimes from outside and their hearts beating together. Itachi heard a small, pitiful whimper and then a sob. His cool black eyes looked down at Sakura's face. His eyes narrowed, as rivers of tears fell from her eyes. She tried to pull away from him but he held her tighter against him.

"Shhh…"

His hands rubbed her arms and he pulled out of her.

"Why are you crying?"

"…"

Perhaps she thought this was a one off? He sighed, drawing her curled form to his warm one, both of them drifting off to sleep.

Authors note: I might do a sequel...see what people think of this first though… oh and I did it within like an hour lol "


End file.
